Deception
by MrsSpookyMulder
Summary: Set durring season 4 before Leonard Betts.Mulder met a girl who claim to be his sister.Is the woman the real Samantha Mulder or just another clone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Beta,Trixfan.I owe you everything,Trixfan!**

**Feedback: Of course, reviews are like air to the authors however please be constructive.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are the propriety of Chris Carter, 1013 productions and 20th Century Fox. This story is not for profit.**

**Summary: Mulder meets a woman who claim to be his long lost the woman the real Samantha Mulder or just another clone?**

**Deception**

**Part 1**

**by Alyssya**

Sunday morning saw Special Agent Dana Scully at the grocery store. She needed to pick up a few items when a young woman accidentally toppled Scully's shopping basket from her hand. The stranger, taller than Scully, looked surprisingly like her partner with hazel eyes and brown hair. She immediately bent to help Scully collect the items which fell off the top of her basket.

'I'm so sorry,' the woman apologized, smiling with embarrassment. 'I didn't see you.'

Dana smiled back politely, 'It's not a problem. It happens.'

Bending down to retrieve her shopping, Scully's badge fell out of her jacket. They reached for the black leather wallet at the same time. The other woman couldn't have been much younger than at it before handing it back, her eye's widened and she asked, 'Oh, you work for the FBI?'

'Yes, I'm a Special Agent Dana Scully,' Scully offered her hand out of politeness. The young woman had already seen her name forcing Dana to confirm her identity.

'Nice to meet you,' she replied shaking hands.'My name is Elissa Smith.'

Scully's phone rang, breaking the moment. Excusing herself, she turned slightly away. 'Scully,' her tone meant business.

'It's me,' Mulder announced.

'Don't tell me, we have a case, Mulder,' Scully responded sarcastically, 'it's Sunday and I'm shopping for fresh fruit and vegetables. You know, the kind road side dinners don't serve.'

Hearing his name, Elissa turned her head. Surprise covered her face. Continuing to listen in on Scully's call, she thought, _No, it can't be, he's dead._

'OK, I'll pick up a bag of seeds for you. I should be back at my apartment in half an hour. We'll talk them,' Scully ended the call. Hanging up the phone, she turned her attention back to Elissa. 'I'm sorry,' she stated, 'Mulder, my partner needs to see me.'

'Oh,' Elissa smiled, 'sounds intriguing!'

'Usually it's not,' Scully returned the grin.

'Anything sound's intriguing to me. I've only just move into the area,' Elissa frowned, 'that's why I ran into you. I'm still getting to know the area.'

'It's difficult,' Scully responded.

'I know you have to go, but I'd like to keep in touch. You're the only person I know,' Elissa pleaded, the look in her eye reminding Scully of Mulder.

Knowing how hard it could be in a new neighborhood, Scully gave in and accepted the woman's phone number and address. Glancing at it, she stated, 'you live on the same block as me, in the apartment building next door.'

'Really,' Elissa commented.

'Yes, maybe we'll see each other around,' Scully commented, 'I have to go. It was nice to meet you Elissa.'

ONE WEEK LATER

FBI BASEMENT OFFICE, 8.00 AM

Mulder heard Scully laughing as he entered their basement office. Scully didn't laugh too often. Usually her mirth accompanied one of his crazy theories. As he opened the office door, Mulder noticed Scully standing beside his desk. A young woman with hazel eyes and long brown hair stood beside her.

'Good Morning,' Mulder said, placing his coat on the back of his chair.

'Morning, Mulder,' Scully greeted.

The woman turned to face Mulder. Her eyes grew wide. She attempted a smile as their eyes locked, but it seemed insincere.

'Earth to Mulder,' Scully said sarcastically.

'Uh, sorry, what did you say?' Mulder said turning his attention to Scully.

'I said that this is my new friend, Elissa,' Scully's eyebrow rose, sensing Mulder's strange reaction to the woman, 'she's come to visit.'

'Nice too meet you, Elissa. I'm Mulder,' he said, shaking hands.

'Fox Mulder?' Elissa asked.

'Yes,' Mulder confirmed.

'Are your parents Bill and Teena Mulder?' Elissa looked excited.

'Why you ask?' Mulder returned suspiciously.

'Did you search me, Fox?' Elissa looked heart broken at his reaction.

'Hey, what's going on here?' Scully interrupted.

'I…I don't know,' Mulder's eye's met Scully. In that instant they shared a conversation. He asked Scully to give his instincts time to work this out. He couldn't say why, but Fox Mulder felt a pull towards this woman.

'Did you forget me, Fox? Did you forget you had a sister who'd been abducted?' Elissa asked, tears pooling in her eyes, 'after they took me, I didn't understand the dreams I had every night. My family told me I'd had a terrible accident and lost my memory. I had to believe them. When I saw you, it all came back. Everything came back and it all made sense.'

'Samantha?' Mulder asked confused. The story this woman told had so many similarities to the Samantha who'd appeared in his life two years ago. Yet she didn't look at a like the woman who'd pretended to be his sister.

'Yes,' the tears finally found an outlet and streamed down her face, 'it's me, Fox.'

'I'm sorry…' he wanted to believe, but Mulder had been here before and it would take more that this to convince him.

'The night it happened, we played stratego and fought about watching the Magician on television. Mom said I could stay up and watch the movie. You won the argument and the game as always,' Elissa said in an attempt to make him believe. 'I called out to you when they came into my room but you didn't come, you didn't come.'

'Samantha!' Mulder said before hugging her. It all rang true, her story matched his memories of that night.

'Mulder,' Scully warned, realizing how much her partner wanted to believe.

Once again a look past between the two agents before Mulder stated, 'this is my sister. This is Samantha.'

Scully rolled her eyes which silently told him _I don't believe her_.

Mulder released Elissa. Turning to face Scully, his eyes returned his answer. _Yes_, they told his partner, _it is. You're wrong, Scully_.

'Mulder,' unable to convince him, Scully spoke her doubts, 'how can you be sure that this woman is the real Samantha and not another clone?'

'STOP IT!' Mulder warned in a deadly tone.

Scully took her coat and walked out the office.

'Don't go Samantha,' Mulder said and walked to the elevator to stop Scully.

'Why are you going,Scully?' he asked, confused.

'Because I can't stay here and a watch you destroy yourself again, when you find out this woman isn't what you believe she is. I've done this with you before, Mulder,' Scully stated her level tone deadly. 'I just can't look at you and see you believe that woman so completely when she befriended me to get to you.'

'She knows too much, too many details, Scully,' Mulder attempted, 'besides, something tell me to trust her.'

'I'm sorry, Mulder, I don't, I can't,' Scully declared.

'Then don't, but give my instincts the benefit of the doubt until you can prove it, ' Mulder pleaded, 'if I've found my sister I could have everything I wanted.'

'What if all you've found is another clone,' Scully returned, 'one who's better informed?' Turning her back on Mulder, Scully walked to the elevator and pushed the button. 'I'm going to the cafeteria to get coffee, I'll be back in half an hour.'

Mulder put his head in hands and walked back to his office.

SAMANTHA MULDER APARTAMENT

'Hello,' Elissa answered the phone in her apartment later that evening. She'd been expecting this call.

'Did you meet him?' a male voice asked.

'Yes,' Elissa answered, 'and he believed it.'

'Good,' came the reply, 'very good.'

'His partner walked away,' Elissa reported, 'they fought but Mulder said she'd come around. I don't believe they have any idea about our plan.'

A cigarette lighter flamed, followed by a puff. 'Good, I'll call you tomorrow at the same hour. I hope you have more to report then.'

Elissa hung up. Taking a photo from her pocket, she whispered to the image of Mulder, 'I'm sorry, Fox. You're a handsome guy but I must destroy you.' Then Elissa threw his photo in the fire and watched it burn.


	2. Chapter 2

FBI BASEMENT OFFICE

8.30 AM

Mulder sat his office, waiting for his partner to walk through the door. Scully usually came in early. In the years they worked together, Mulder could count the number of times she'd been late.

Playing with a pencil from his desk, he thought about yesterday and their argument. Disagreement between them could hardly be considered unusual. The situation proved difficult for the rest of the day. They'd been coolly polite to each other. Mulder wanted Scully to believe him about Samantha. He needed her to believe him because in the end, Scully ridged logic and rationalism had changed him.

Beside too many of the details Elissa Smith revealed couldn't have been guess work. Mulder had told Scully about the night of Samantha's abduction. To the best of his knowledge, his partner of four years, himself and Samantha were the only people to know intimate details of her abduction.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTAMENT

8.30 AM

Mulder called her, but she didn't want talk to him after yesterday. Letting the call go through to message, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Scully should have been at work for half an hour by now. Today she wanted to be late, knowing how much it tormented her partner.

Done with waiting, Scully looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time. She'd dressed very carefully this morning. Ready to go to the office, she took her brief case and walked out of her apartment. Pushing the button to call the elevator, Dana considered her goals. Her first goal, too torment Fox Mulder.

FBI BASEMENT OFFICE

9.00 AM

She walked into their basement office. Mulder heard the steps of a woman in stiletto's but didn't think it could be Scully. She never wore this type of shoe to work. When she proved him wrong, the he forgot the file in his hand. Mulder found it difficult to pay attention to the case with the apparition appearing in the doorway. Dressed in one of his favorite outfits, a Bordeaux suit with white blouse, the neck line plunged lower than normal while the skirt seemed shorter.

Walking towards him, Scully deposited her brief case on the chair in front of his desk. 'Good Morning, Mulder,' she smiled.

God, her gorgeous smile killed him. 'Morning, Scully,' he managed to return her greeting.

Walking behind his chair, Scully bent down. Her chin hovered above his shoulder so her breath caressed his neck. 'What are you reading?' she teased in a low voice.

This tone drove him crazy but he hid his attraction. 'Just an old case. Care to read it, Scully?' Mulder managed.

'Can't we can read it together,' she asked, not moving from her position at his shoulder. Both knew they didn't pay any attention to the case file. Moving further forward on the pretext of pointing up a sentence, Scully's cheek deliberately brushed the side of Mulder's face.

Taking off his reading glasses, he put the case file down. 'Scully, we need to talk,' Mulder stated, pushing back and away from his partner.

'OK, I'm listening,' she said. Scully walked to the other side of the desk, sat in one of the chairs, and faced Mulder with an expectant look.

'About yesterday,' he started, finding the words difficult, 'I understand your concerns, I have them too. I know I shouldn't believe her without proof, but she knows too much. Finding Samantha, it's what I've always wanted. I just don't want to lose you because you're opinion differs to mine.'

'You're apologizing,' Scully asked. When Mulder nodded, she said, 'I can't accept it.' Once again she went to walk out the office door.

Mulder jumped from the chair and grabbed her arm. Forcing her back into the office, he said in a husky voice, 'Don't play with me, Scully! You know me very well and you know that I hate playing games.'

'Mulder, you're hurting me,' Scully stated in a firm voice. Mulder didn't release his hold. 'I said let go,' her tone became menacing, 'you're hurting me,'

Reaching around her with the other hand, Mulder locked the door. Pressing his length against her, Mulder bent his head so it rested a few inches from Scully's face. 'Don't take that tone with me Scully,' he said.

'Stop it, Mulder,' Scully demanded.

'Why,' he asked, 'it's what we both want.'

With that Mulder pushed off the door, capturing Scully in his embrace. Lost in her open gaze, he held her close to him, so close he smelt her sent. She'd used his favorite perfume, the one she knew he liked. Unable to resist, Mulder closed the gap between them.

Slowly, Mulder moved his lips toward hers. He expected Scully to protest. When she didn't, their mouths met for the first time. It started out sweet, almost innocent. Opening to him, Mulder immediately deepened the kiss, allowing his passion to take over. His hand refused to stay still. One tangled in her hair, giving him better access to her mouth as he positioned her head where he needed it. The other, resting around her waist, pulled Scully closer.

They pulled away in need of air. Mulder bent down to place another soft kiss on her smiling lips. 'Is what you wanted, dressing like that, Scully?' he asked.

'Hmm,' she thought about it before confessing, 'maybe.'

'You know how much I love you,' he asked, accompanied by his uncertain face.

'No,' Scully answered truthfully, 'I don't.'

Him smiled and whispered in her ear, 'more than anything in this world. You're my life, Scully.'

'More than the truth, more than finding the real Samantha,' she had to ask. Forcing an answer to that question, Scully knew she'd been unfair, but she had to make out the depth of his feeling for her.

'Yes,' Mulder hissed, once again crushing her mouth under his.

SAMANTHA MULDER APARTAMENT

7.00 PM

Elissa picked up her phone. 'Hello,' she answered easily, knowing who'd be on the other end.

'Our plan didn't work,' the gravely voice stated, 'they are very much together. We must apply plan B.'

'Oh,' Elissa sounded surprised, 'but how do you know we didn't break their relationship?'

'Their office is under constant surveillance,' he said easily, 'I seen them together. They might be partners, but they're also lovers.'

'Tomorrow I'll apply plan B,' Elissa assured him.

'Good girl,' the man said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Milion thank you to my beta,'re a great beta!**

FBI BASEMENT OFFICE

11.30 AM

Mulder sat in his office with Scully. They enjoyed their lunch when they heard a knock on the door. Scully looked at Mulder, rasing her eyebrow.

'Come in,' Mulder called out, wondering who'd ventured down to see the FBI's most unwanted.

The office door opened, revealing Samantha, or the woman Mulder thought to be his sister. The woman walked to stand before his desk, ignoring Scully. Smiling, Mulder offered Samantha a seat.

'Hello Fox,' she greeted, 'I thought we might go to lunch, but I see you've already eaten.'

Smiling, Mulder decided he couldn't miss this opportunity to spend time with the woman claiming to be his sister. 'I have,' he answered easily, 'we could go across the street for a coffee if you'd like?'

'I'd appreciate that,' Samantha replied.

Mulder rose from his chair and took his coat. Scully eyed him, covering her surprised expression. When this woman appeared,Mulder's behavior changed. Rising from her chair, Scully stretched out a hand and gently touched Mulder's arm.

'Can we talk a moment in private?' Scully asked,her eye's flicking in Samantha direction.

Mulder nodded and turned his attention to Samantha. 'Can you wait for me outside,' he requested, 'I'll be there in a minute.'

Samantha stood, walked to the door, and closed it behind her with a loud thud. The moment the door shut, Scully crossed her arms on her chest. She gave him a searching look.

'I know what you're thinking,' Mulder defended. 'She's too well informed about the night she disappeared. A clone can't know the details.' Mulder's eyes begged Scully to give this woman the benefit of doubt until they had proof.'I want you to believe,' he finished with a low tone.

'I don't and I won't to believe this story, Mulder,' Scully sighed. 'I know how much you want to find your sister. I want you to find Samantha.' She hated to see Mulder in this situation. Scully needed to open his eyes if they were to find the truth.

'She's waiting me outside,' Mulder said and reached for the door knob but Scully stopped him.

'Just take care,' concern infused Scully's expression. 'We both know Samantha's clones exist. You've seen them. I don't want you to believe everything this woman says only to find out she's playing you.'

Mulder sighed and walked out the office. He noticed Samantha standing close enough to the door to have overheard his conversation with Scully. Watching him from under her lashes, she walked beside her brother to the elevator.

'What did you hear?' Mulder asked, hoping she would tell the truth

'Everything,' Samantha replied as she pushed the button in anger. 'I thought you're partner would be happy for you.'

'You don't understand,' Mulder supplied quietly, 'Scully's seen me go through this before only to be disappointed.'

'I'm not a clone, Fox,' Samantha denied. 'I lost my memory in an accident. At least that's what my family told me. I believed them; I had didn't have any reason not too. You don't expect your parents to lie to you at eight years old,' she pleaded, hoping he'd believe. 'When I saw you, it all came back.'

They walked out the elevator and the FBI building. A part of him wanted to believe the woman at his side. Wanted to believe he'd finally found his sister. Scully's doubt circled his thoughts, not allowing his mind to give complete faith to Samantha's easy tail.

Touching Mulder's arm lightly, Samantha pointed to a small café across the road. 'What about there?'

'Yeah,' Mulder said with a sigh as they entered the restaurant. After being seated and ordering, he casually asked, 'tell me what your remember about that night, about the people who took you.'

Closing her eye's, Samantha spoke slowly, 'I remember a white light and then...then I woke up. I recall being strapped to a metal chair. Faces, so many faces but all the same. Every person in the room had the same face.'

'The Bounty Hunter,' Mulder stated in wonderment, 'they all have the same face but they're not human, Samantha. They're aliens.'

She covered her mouth with a hand and looked surprised. 'Aliens, Fox? I thought they were doctors. They did tests, so many tests,' Samantha's eyes filled with unshed tears, her breath coming in gasps. 'They hurt me. I begged them to stop but they didn't. They just stood there and watched.'

Mulder wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drag her to his chest. 'Ssh, it's OK now, Samantha. You're safe now. I promise that I'll never let them take you again.'

A small smile appeared on the corner of her mouth. Hiding it from Mulder, Samantha thought, _he believes me, he believes it all_.

Mulder pulled away, lifting his sister's chin to look at her. 'Do you trust me, Samantha?'

'Yes,' she managed in a soft voice, 'I do. You are the only one I trust.'

'Then don't be afraid,' Mulder promised with more than his tone. Hazel orbs gazed deeply into one another. 'I'll always be here to protect you.'

She sighed and wiped her tears away. Mulder smiled in return, his heart lightened by the expression of trust in his sister's face. The moment broke as the waiter delivered Samantha's sandwich and their coffee's. At the same time, Mulder's phone rang. He excused himself and walked outside the restaurant.

'Mulder' he answered shortly.

'Mulder, it's me,' Scully announced. 'Where are you?'

'I'm across the street,' he said, 'at Alfredo's.'

Hearing Scully's sigh, 'I'm with the Gunman. I've uncovered more about this Elissa Smith. I'd like you to join me.'

'Scully, I can't,' Mulder returned, anger lacing his tone, 'you know I'm at lunch with Samantha. I'll join you later.'

'No, Mulder,' she replied in a serious tone, 'I need you to come over here now.'

'Why,' Mulder demanded.

'Elissa Smith died as an eight year old in a car accident,' Scully informed her partner. She'd put the last half an hour to good use, tracking down the identity of the woman claiming to be Samantha. 'I've just talked to her parents.'

'I'll meet you there,' Mulder hung up the phone, feeling confused.

When Mulder reentered the café, Samantha turned her attention to him. Her eyes followed his progress across the floor. Taking his coat from the back of his chair, Mulder spoke quietly, hoping his companion couldn't tell he lied. 'I have to go. Scully called. We've got a case.'

'Take care, Fox,' a sad expression crossed her face. 'I don't think your partner likes me very much,' Samantha added, almost as an after thought. 'I get the felling she's trying to keep us from spending time together.'

Mulder sighed, wondering if Scully might just be right. Although Samantha's story matched his memories, there hadn't been time to question her thoroughly. Popping a seed into his mouth, Mulder's mind worked furiously on the problem all the way to The Gunman's lair. His new romantic relationship with his partner complicated matters. Scully's thoughts and feelings on family made up a large part of who she was_._ She'd never keep him from spending time with his sister. Dana doubted Samantha's story because she used their friendship to gain access to Mulder. Even Mulder began to wonder why.

'We gotta…' Langley started when they heard a knock on the door. Byers checked the video feed, nodding to Frohike. Mulder stood outside, his hands in his trench coat pockets. Unlocking the door as fast as he could, the short man let Mulder in.

'Hey, Mulder,' Frohike greeted.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Mulder sat down next to Langly. His eyes flicked to the picture of an eight year old girl on the screen. Mouth slightly open, he began to read the obituary for the child.

'Mulder,' Scully started, all eyes drawn to the petite red head, 'we've search records for Elissa Smith. Only one individual matched Samantha's description.'

Watching his reaction closely, Scully saw the melancholy cloud his expression. 'She's using this little girl's name and identity. We did come up with something thought,' pausing, she gave Byers silent permission to continue their discovery.

'A top secret project called "ElySmith",' Byers soft voice filled the stillness.

Mulder's expression changed in an instant as Langly switched screen to display the information they'd uncovered. Mulder attempted to clear his head by shaking it. Rising from his chair, denial leapt into his expression. _This can't be true,_ Mulder didn't want to believe, _she's a person, my sister, not some project._

Scully's blue eyes caught Mulder's and bored into them. His hazel orbs returning the glare. A battle raged between them. Sighing, Dana Scully walked over to her partner and placed a small hand on his arm without losing eye contact. She'd known from the moment this woman claimed to be Mulder's sister it would end this way.

'Mulder,' she whispered.

Dana Scully's glare softened the moment she saw Mulder's acceptance. Once again she'd supplied him proof of yet another deception. Bending his head, Scully leant forward so their foreheads touched. Mulder needed comforting. Rubbing his back, Scully closed her eyes, sharing his disappointment.

'Mulder, sit down,' she said softly, guiding him back to the chair he'd vacated.

Mulder complied as his world once again fell apart. His hope destroyed, he felt pain at finding and losing his sister in the space of a few days. Anger surged at the though of who might be behind this. Each time it happened, Mulder experience the same emotions as the night Samantha disappeared. He'd relive the experience repeatedly each night as sleep failed to claim him.

'I'll get him a glass of water,' Langly said and walked to the kitchen.

Both Byers and Frohike move their chairs next to their friend. They shared his pain. The last time they'd seem him so lost, he begged help to find Scully after her abduction. Frohike reached out a hand, only to pull it back.

Mulder rose from the chair and put his coat on. Taking his car keys he strode towards the door. Before anyone could react, he'd opened the front door and disappeared. It occurred so fast, Scully and the Gunmen found themselves frozen. By the time Scully reacted, Mulder's car engine purred into life.

'Mulder, what are you doing?' Scully said trying to open the car door but no luck. He'd locked them.

'Just leave me!' him shouted before driving away.

Mulder drove. He didn't have a destination in mind. He needed to be on the move. That way he might be able to out run his pain and anger. Once again he'd been duped into believing he might have found his sister. True, he'd had his doubts but Mulder wanted to believe so badly. Once again Scully's rationalism and logic had uncovered the truth.

'Mulder!' the Gunmen and Scully yelled after his car. If he heard, he gave no sign, nor did he stop.

Scully retrieved her coat and car keys. The Gunmen watched on anxiously, sharing a knowing glance at each other. Only Scully had the power to stop Mulder doing something stupid. Continuing to observe the drama playing out, Scully walked to her car and opened the door.

'I'll be in touch,' Scully directed over her shoulder as she climbed into her car, 'meanwhile find what ever information you can on this project.'

Picking up her cell, Scully dialed Mulder's number. A messaged stated he'd either turned it off or no longer had cell service. Groaning with frustration, she called his apartment and left a message. Finally trying the phone in their basement office, it rang out.

Scully spent the next four hours searching and calling. Mulder hadn't gone home or to work or his favorite bar to drown his sorrows. Finally, Scully turned to her apartment in desperation. She couldn't find any indication he been there either. Without a choice, Dana Scully realized she'd have to inform Skinner.

'Agent Scully,' Kimberly attempted to stop a very determined Agent Scully, 'Mr. Skinner is in a meeting. You can't see him now.'

Without caring about Skinner's meeting she entered the office. Everyone turned to see Scully standing in the doorway. Skinner made his excuse, grabbed Scully, frog marching her out to Kim's office. One look into her concerned eyes told him all he needed to know.

'Agent Mulder is missing.' she announced, quickly filling him in on the events of the last week.

Skinner's eyes grew wide. Mulder's dedication to finding his sister drove his quest and the X-files. Well aware of this agent's short coming, Skinner removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

'Unless you believe there's reason to fear for Agent Mulder's safely,' Skinner glared, trying to gain the answer to the unasked question, 'you'll have to go through channels, Agent Scully.'

'Yes, Sir,' she responded angrily. 'I just hope it's not too late when I find him,' Scully threw over her shoulder as she stormed out of her superior's office.


	4. Chapter 4

SKYLAND MOUNTAIN

7.30 PM

After leaving Skinner's office, Scully drove to Skyland Mountain in search of her partner. She got out the car and shut the door. Scully started shivering at the cold wind always present on the mountain. She also shivered because of the tragic experience of her abduction. Unwilling to go far from her car, Scully yelled, 'Mulder!'

She waited for an answer, hoping he'd heard or had become lost to watching the stars. 'Mulder, where are you?' she tried again. Like the first time, the mountain answered with the sound of a cold wind. Walking back to the car, Scully stopped, experiencing a flashback.

_'The ElySmith Project can change the character of the human brain. Individuals associating with clones are affected by time and distance to the alien virus. The temporal and parietal regions of the normal human brain are affected, causing changes in personality and planning. The individual may appear very different to friends and family. I think that's why Mulder walked away. He might not the Mulder we know anymore. His thought processes could be controlled by them.'_

'Oh God...' Scully whispered, running to her car.

At the same time Scully stood on top of Skyland Mountain and considered Mulder's fate, Mulder drove with the feeling he had no control over his own actions. Stopping the car, he turned off the engine and opened the door. Unable to recognize this place, his eye's searched his surroundings. Apparently, someone or something had forced him to come to this abandoned warehouse.

Opening the warehouse door, Mulder saw a red light flare brightly for a second in the corner of the room. Then it disappeared. He smelt the odor of cigarettes as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. The end of the cigarette burnt for another second, distinguishing the silhouette of a man from the deep shadows surrounding him. Mulder knew exactly who'd forced him into this meeting.

'Is nice to see you again, Mr. Mulder,' Cancerman said standing in the darkness.

'You cigarette smoking son of a-' he couldn't finish his sentence because of a suddenly pain in the back of his neck.

Mulder saw the young man standing next to him before the world faded to black. The Cigarette Smoking Man walked over to his accomplas. He looked down at the unconscious federal agent and smirked, 'Good job, Mr. Krycek.'

Alex returned, 'he's still too innocent for what he's seen in his life. Pity he doesn't understand a single man cannot fight the future.'

'Get him out of here. I'll have everything prepared,' CSM announced, walking out the warehouse.

FBI HEADQUATERS

9.00 PM

'Project ElySmith - has the capability to control the human action. Infection with this virus makes the individual incapable of independent thought or action and susceptible to the power of suggestion,' Scully read in a loud voice, sitting in Mulder's chair. She stopped as she heard a knock on the door. 'Come in,' she invited, glad of the interruption.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner came in and sat before Scully. Her look questioned him. Razing her famous eyebrows, Skinner cleared his throat before starting, 'I've been informed that...Uhm...' he paused, taking a deep breath and repeating, 'I've been informed Agent Mulder's car crashed…'

'Is he injured?' Scully cut him off, fear encompassing her body.

Skinner nodded sadly and looked at his lap. 'Agent Mulder died at the scene. The car exploded before Mulder could get out.'

Scully shook her head, disbelieving. Rising from the chair, she knocked the trash can over with her feet. Mulder had done the same thing when he became angry once. _Mulder's not dead,_ Scully repeated mentally over again and again. Skinner walked behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'I know this hard to believe. It's been a shock for me too, but we have to face the reality, Agent Scully.' he said soothingly.

She turned around to face Skinner. Her eyes full of tears. In the moment she hated the woman pretending to be Samantha. Cheeks turning red, Scully knew this woman had something to do with the death of her partner.

Unknown Place

Next Morning

Fox Mulder woke up feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He looked around and found himself lying on a metal table in a completely metal room. Attempting escape, Mulder discovered his hands and feet strapped to the table. When he looked at his chest, he saw a long surgical scar. Incapable of keeping his eyes open any longer, he fell into the darkness once again.

DANA SCULLY'S APARTAMENT

8.00 AM

Twelve hours after Skinner told her Mulder died, Dana Scully still didn't believe. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Unable to believe he could be dead, Scully needed proof before she'd truly believe.

Last night she'd dreamt about him, dreamt of Mulder, her partner, her best friend and secret lover. Maggie came to support her. Even the love of her mother wasn't enough to make Scully walk out the bedroom or eat breakfast. Dana Scully felt completely and utterly lost.

'Dana,' Maggie's voice broke the silence, 'Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but you must eat,' she said, placing a tray of eggs and bacon on Dana's bed.

'I'm not hungry' she said in a low, indistinct whisper.

Maggie pulled her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. 'Dana you must be strong. Fox is watching over you. He'd want you to stay strong.'

She pulled away from her mother embrace. Getting off the bed, she walked to the window and stared out. 'If he wanted me to be strong, he'd ever have left,' her voice broke. The tears gathered, but Scully tried to hide them, her sobs, harder to conceal. 'If he'd stayed with me and wouldn't have been in that car.'

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Fox had always been like a son for her. She felt a part of her breaking, just as she felt when Melissa died. Somehow this seemed different, as though she fought for her daughters' sanity. Maggie started to talk but Dana cut her off.

'Don't Mom,' she cried, 'I know you're here, that all you want to do is support me. I need him now. I need Mulder, the FBI's most unwanted,' Scully smiled sadly, remembering their very first meeting. She'd fallen in love with him the moment she looked into his hazel eyes for the first time.

Unknown Location

10.00 PM

Opening his eyes, the pain sharp in his chest, his terror intensified. Mulder knew he needed to see a petite redhead woman before he succumbed to the inevitable. Silently he cried for his partner of four years. Scully completed him, made him feel human once again. She'd cut through the hurt and abandonment he'd suffered after Samantha's abduction.

Memories of Dana Scully smiling, laughing, and loving circled his mind. Mulder needed to escape this terrible place and find his partner. To take her in his arms and to never let her go again. To tell her exactly what he felt for her and what she meant to him.

Mulder didn't want to die here. Not in this cold and lonely place, used as little more than a laboratory specimen, cut and bleeding. No, if he had to die, Mulder wanted it to be after he found the Truth and in his secret lover's arms. Scully, she'd held him in her strong arms every time he'd been hurt or sad. He wanted to die kissing her, touching her, not at the hands of the Cigarette Smoking Man.

_I'll fight. I'll do it for her. I can't leave Scully alone, she needs me, and I need her,_ Mulder thought trying to gain power from his memories of Scully's soft voice and wonderful smile_. I will find a way to escape and return to Scully. I have two tasks to complete before I die and neither is finished_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update but my computer got a bad virus and I had to wait until it get repaired.**

**Dana Scully's Apartament **

6.30 AM

Dana Scully woke up at the sound of her alarm. Rolling over, a hand reached out to stop the noise. Placing her bare foot on the floor next to her bed the events of the past days came back in a rush. The truth about the woman who claimed to be Samantha, Mulder's disappearance and the worst thing, the moment when Skinner walked inside the Basement Office, informing her about Mulder's car crash. Scully couldn't believe he'd truly gone.

_I need a prove it. I can't let it end this way, or I'll believe it never really happened, _the thought peppered her mind, _I can't pretend that I never knew Fox Mulder. I need to know it's really him, his body in that car_. Scully's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

She saw Margaret Scully standing in the door way watching her. 'Good morning, Dana,' she greeted her as she walked to the bed and sat next to her daughter. 'How you feel?'

'Morning to you too, Mom,' Scully greeted her back and gave her a sad smile 'I'm fine, Mom, really,' she assured her mother.

Maggie sighed. She knew her daughter too well, knew Dana was not fine. Calling her out wouldn't change anything. 'I'll make you some breakfast,' Maggie announced and left the bedroom.

Scully rose from the bed and opened the drawer, taking out a dress shirt which had been Mulder's. Hugging the shirt close to her chest before closing her eyes and placing it on the pillow, she walked in the bathroom. Jumping into the shower, Dana refused to accept the tears, telling herself the water fell down her cheeks. Her mind refused to accept the salty taste as evidence.

After she finished the shower, Scully brushed her teeth and hair. She dressed in her daily FBI suit and joined her mother. Maggie placed a plate of bacon and eggs before her. Seeing her daughter sitting in silence, Margaret's heart went out. Taking Dana's hand in hers, she encouraged, 'Dana, I know is hard. You've always been so strong.'

'Mom, I'm fine,' Scully lied.

Suddenly, Scully rose from the table and took her coat.

'Dana, where are you going?' Maggie asked. Her daughter answered with the resounding sound of the front door slamming.

FBI HOOVER BULIDING

8.00 AM

Scully pulled her car into the FBI parking lot and shut off the engine. _There's must a way to prove if Mulder's body really burnt in that crash, _she thought. Dana Scully entered the building, head held high. People whispered as she walked to the elevator and pushed the button which would take her to A.D. Skinner's office. Whispering about Spooky Mulder and his partner, Scully didn't allow her emotions show.

Keeping a stoic countenance as she entered her boss's office, Kimberley placed a hand on Scully's forearm.

'Agent Scully' she greeted her with a head nod 'AD Skinner was looking forward seeing you,' Kim placed a hand on Scully's forearm 'I'm sorry to hear about Agent Mulder.'

Scully gave a small sigh. 'Thank you,' she smiled sadly remembering all the wonderful moments they had together in the last four years. However by the time Scully returned her attention to Kim, she'd returned to her computer.

'Agent Scully,' Skinner greeted Scully as she opened his office door, 'I told you to take a week off. Why are you here?' he asked her with a questioning look.

'Sir, I need the DNA tests from Mulder's...'she paused and took a deep breath to keep her feelings under control '...remains,' she finished her sentence.

Skinner sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Agent Scully, Mulder died. I have a hard time to believing it too but you need to face the truth,' he tried to convince her.

'You help me or don't. I'll do it anyway!' she stated and stormed out the office.

9.00 AM

Scully took a lab coat and mask as she entered. Needing to ascertain the skeleton on her autopsy table belonged to Mulder, she took samples of burnt flesh. If this wasn't her partner, Cigarette Smoking Man had a lot to answer for. In Scully's mind, no one else could be involved in this elaborate plot.

After waiting more than three hours, she finally had the results. Taking the western blot , Scully's heart beat faster than ever. The blood in her veins pumped to the rapid rythem of her heart. The lines didn't match. Fox William Mulder's DNA on the left did not match the sample from the individual burnt in the car.

'Thank God,' she prayed silently, taking the DNA tests and filing them safely away.

LONEGUNMEN HEADQUATERS

1.00 PM

The three gunmen's sat at the table eating their lunch, when they heard a knock on the door. Glancing at each other, they wondered who could be calling. Mulder's recent death affected the three of them, leaving them feeling depressed. He'd been their friend. The knock came again, forcing Frohike to shrug and get up from the table.

Looking through the peephole, Frohike said in surprise, 'Agent Scully.'

'Mulder's not dead,' she informed them and passed the DNA tests to Byers.

'What?' they all asked at the same time,

'I ran the DNA on the skeleton found in Mulder's car and the tests shows it's not Mulder's.' Scully explained them.

'If he's not dead then where is he?' Langly asked.

'This is why I'm here,' Scully returned.

'Do you have any idea who wants Mulder dead?' Byers asked.

'Do you want a chronological or alphabetical list,' she paused, eyebrow raised. 'I believe that Mulder was taken by the Cigarette Smoking Man'

The three Gunmen looked at each other and nodded. 'We'll do everything we can to find him.' Frohike assured her.

'Thank you' Scully murmured and walked out the Gunmen's headquarters.

SAMANTHA MULDER APARTAMENT

1.30 PM

Samantha Mulder sat on the living room couch with a book in her lap and a cup of coffee in hand. She raised her head from the book at the loud knocking on her door. Placing the cup and book on the table, she ambled over and peeked out the hole. One very angry red headed tapped her foot on the other side. Opening the door, Scully stormed into her apartment.

'I need your help,' Scully said.

'Sorry?' Samantha closed the door, a perplexed look on her face. (she might know what's going on but Scully only suspects Samantha knows. Make her try to fool Scully.)

'I know that you're not Samantha Mulder,' Scully berated the girl, 'I know about the ElySmith project and I also know Mulder's alive.' Scully finished her sentence standing in front of the other woman, looking directly into her eyes.

'Sit down,' Samantha invited. Scully sat as Samantha walked to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea.

'So,' Scully impatiently asked.

'You were right when you said I'm not the real Samantha Mulder,' she confessed easily. 'I'm a clone, part of the project. I grew up knowing, one day, I'll be told to contact a man named Fox Mulder. I'm not the only Samantha Mulder clone living this way,' she stopped talking and looked over at Scully who nodded her head in understanding.

'The ElySmith project,' the sigh spoke volumes. 'consists of two parts. Clones are either tested with newly engineered viruses, or made to become carriers. I'm in the second group. Due to our similar DNA, I've been sent to try and infect Fox. This virus effects are nearly identical to the Black Oil with one major difference. Instead of controlling the infected individual, it turns them into a human-alien hybrid.'

'If all of this is true, why are you telling me this?' Scully asked in disbelief.

'Because I'm not like the other clones,' she confessed. 'I've discovered I have feelings. I grew up in a normal family not an institution. My brother, Jeffrey and mother Cassandra, protected me from my father. I'm telling you all this because Fox gained my sympathy. My father constantly tried to take me away from the only people I knew. When I saw how Fox reacted….' Samantha smiled at the last part.

'Thank you,' Scully said and gave her a small, tight smile,

'Take care, Dana,' Samantha spoke quietly. Scully opened the front door and walked out of her apartment.

FIVE DAYS LATER

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Consciousness arrived slowly for Fox Mulder. Opening his eyes, he looked around. _Hospital _he thought, _I'm in hospital_. An old man appeared from the corner of the room. A smile covering his face, the man sat on the chair beside Mulder's bed and took his hand in his.

'Who are you?' Mulder asked.

'I'm your…don't you remember me?' the man said with disappointment.

'I'm sorry but I don't,' Mulder announced. 'Who am I? What is my name?'

'Your name is Fox, son. You've had a terrible car accident. I'm afraid you've been unconscious for several days. Fox, we thought we'd lose you too,' the man informed him.

'To lose me too? Did someone else die?' Mulder's brow wrinkled in confusion. It didn't sound correct, but he couldn't remember anything.

'Yes,' the man affirmed with a sigh. 'Your wife and daughter died in the same accident.'

'Oh,' Mulder tried to recall, to picture their faces. Nothing came back. 'What were their names?'

'Diana, your wife's name's Dianna and your daughter, Katherine,' the man said as a pack of Morley cigarettes fell from his pocket.

Mulder face suddenly changed. The slither of a memory flashed across his mind. A shadowy individual obscured by the dark with a cigarette in his mouth. The image caused others, reality returned.

'What's wrong, Fox?' CSM asked.

'Nothing,' he lied quickly. 'I'm just tired.'

'Oh, I'll let you rest. You've been through a lot and this must come as a shock to you,' CSM announced, a sly smile never leaving his face.


End file.
